Victorian Women
by SallyandMidna
Summary: Two different stories of being saved in a bloody way that will last forever. Are we really saved? That depends what happens when you throw two Cullen boys in the mix. JasperxOC and EdwardxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer we do not own Twilight or their characters.**

**Fyi two people are writing this fanfic we are each writing about are own characters point of views then combining them in the story.**

**Prologue**

**Dysis pov.**

"Oh, why did the seamstress have to take so long, Mother is going to be so angry that I was out this late." I thought as I was rushing through the dark foggy streets of London. I hurried till I see the alley that leads to my house, I slow down at the entrance and look in, the shadow from the buildings make it so dark that all I can see is the light coming from the opposite side of the alley I squint and see there's a lamp post that looks like the lights about to go out.

I stand there, terrified on what might be in this dark void... The dark horror stories my friends told me at parties are running through my mind, I shake my head and try to clear them away, "Good God Dysis, you are not a child, you can handle walking a little ways in the dark." I say to myself then start striding forward with new found confidence. After a couple steps in, I look around and see nothing I look down at my hands and realize I can't even see them. My new found confidence is now seeping out of me, so I start to run.

I finally get to the end and let out the breathe I was holding in. "See it was not that bad." I say to myself, grinning at my bravery. I start to move out of the alley way, when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach my eyes widen, I slowly reach down to touch where the pain erupted I lift my hand up and see blood all over it, horrified I stumble back something roughly grabs my arm and drags me back into the the darkness, I look to where the arm came from and see cold dirt brown eyes looking right at me. I fall to the ground at the pure evil and curiosity coming from within his eyes but, still not breaking eye contact from this man or monster. The form starts to come near me I see a glint of metal to the side of him. I scream finally getting out of my shocked daze, hoping to God that someone will find me and that I'm not too late. Then I hear a whooshing sound right next to me I quickly move my head to look at it and see a flash of blonde hair. A flicker of hope lights in my heart, someone come to save me. I hear the sound of footsteps running. I was on the edge of blacking out when I see the face of an angel right in front of me, I was about to reach out and touch him when everything turned black.

Then three days later I woke up.

**Helena's pov.**

The table I lay on is metal, and ice cold: that's how I think of death, cold.. Possibly metal. I stare at the lamp glaring at me from above, people are holding me down, I want to yell at them to let me go but, I am too terrified to speak. I look up to see the doctor with a sadistic grin on his face, I close my eyes not wanting to look at him any longer afraid if I look at him to long I'll get sick and throw up on all these people around me. When my eyes are closed I feel so peaceful like nothing was ever wrong the dark was just so inviting.

Then I feel it, the searing pain in my chest, I start to twist, and my breathes become more frantic and labored.

Screaming rips it's way through my airway, echoing off the walls. No anesthetic, nothing to stop this pain. I can't breathe, it feels like there's a weight on my chest: and I let the darkness take me into it's arms, I close my eyes, I open them again to see a woman, with blood red eyes. Ha, that's funny: death has come to greet me.

There's a strange hollow feeling where my heart should be, it should still be there: It was just an open heart surgery, unless it was worse than I thought, and it was taken out. The strange woman speaks,

"Your heart is gone, and I saved you life, you should thank me."

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1 Hunting

**Hunting.**

**Helena's pov.**

Running, green flashing past me, almost as fast as the wind, then it hits me. Then scent, the delicious thing, and my instincts take my body over. I follow the scent, to a cougar: it smells so much like a human. I watch as it stalks a tiny baby deer. How the odd are in my hands now. What dies first? I attack, a half second before the animal could.

I bite into the flesh, sucking its blood and life slowly. I take my time going to meet Dysis at our 'meeting point' which is a huge clearing randomly placed in this forest, strange. Ice cold wind rushes around me, to bring the oncoming storm. She's going to say it feels like death.. maybe that's just how rain feels to her, oh well.

Dysis is standing there: her inky black wavy hair in a ponytail, wearing dark clothes. Her tan skin paler then usual.

I run up behind her: I whisper in her ear,

"Do you feel death?"

She screams and holds her heart then yells,"What the hell, Heartless!"

I burst out laughing, "That's sad we've been friends for decades and I can still scare you."

"Well you know what... Neh!"

"Real mature but, you didn't answer my question."

She sighs "Well there is, that's why I brought you here."

"You brought me, to Forks, for this? One of your problems?"

"Yes I did, I'm feeling a weird pull to here and I'm pretty sure that there are other vampires are around this area... So quit your complaining!"

"Ok? so why am I here?"

"Because you wouldn't want to leave your bestest, bestest friend." she says with a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes "Sure, okay."

All the sudden Dysis looks out into the forest and starts walking towards it going God knows where: and what do I do? Follow. After awhile I ask,

"Where are we going?"

No reply, then I see this house, very pretty, made almost completely of glass. There's a family outside, they were beautiful. Dysis is staring at some platinum blonde haired guy, I lean over:

"Dysis, shut your mouth." she does.

She speaks, finally, "...I know you, don't I? You turned me..."

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Cullen's

**Dysis pov. Meeting the Cullens.**

I'm standing with Helena gawking at this family of vampires I lead us to. I recognized the blonde in front, and realized he's the man who turned me. Wow, did not expect that one today... I'm brought out of my thoughts when the blonde man starts speaking,"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my family, Esme my wife. He gestures to this beautiful woman with a heart shaped face that's surrounded by caramel colored hair, she smiles softly at us and I can't help but I return it. "Alice and Bella," I look over at these two girls holding hands one who had short black hair, waved at me, while the other with thick brown hair practically hid behind who I think is Alice, giving me fearful glances. Jeez what did I do to her. She looks like she's going to have a panic attack right where she stands. Jesus, if she thinks I'm freaky then she's got problems... After I thought that I hear a soft chuckle I look to where its coming from and see a bronze haired man trying to hide his laugh with a cough, I smirk then turn to look at the next couple... Which I assume we're going by couples by the looks of it.

"Emmett and Rosalie," Emmett gave us a big innocent smile. He kinda reminds me of a teddy bear... That could kill you if he wanted to. I looked to the woman standing next to him, she was the most gorges person I have ever seen almost everything about her was perfect. She diffidently has a way to puncture someones self-esteem in five seconds flat. At least she's not completely perfect but, who would with that nasty glare that could send someone six feet under. Then I realize where who the glares directed at. I look to the side of me and see Heartless sending a death glare right back at her, I nudge her, "What!" she says turn her glare to me, I roll my eyes and look back over to the 'family.

"And finally my sons, Edward and Jasper." I look over to see a bronze hair man again and see he is staring intensely at a smirking Heartless who tilts her head slightly to the side at him which he copy's like a mirror. Oh god, I bet she's using her powers to mess with him. I roll my eyes, whatever as long as she doesn't make him do anything stupid like she did with the last person she 'played' with. I look over to the other man that's next to heartless new found toy.

He has wavy honey blonde hair that matches with his golden eyes perfectly. I feel death radiating off him but, when I look into his eyes I see such pureness which shocks me. I feel so drawn to him as if he is reeling me in. I'm fighting my every instincts that tells me to go over there and run my fingers through his hair, so instead of doing that and completely embarrassing myself I just stick with staring into his eyes not breaking eye contact. "Damn, why are all the hot ones gay." Carlisle clears his throat and I reluctantly turn back to him but, not before I see Edward shake his head at me. Ah, a mind reader... Sweet Jasper's not gay!

"So who are you?" Carlisle asks, "I'm Dysis and this is my friend, Helena. We are both animal drinkers." "Ah, so are we." Carlisle says with a smile, "So would you like to come inside, so I can explain what happened to you, Dysis." He says, way to be blunt Carlisle but, I don't care right now I just badly want to know what happened to me."Yes, of course!" "Wait Dy!" Helena says as she pulls me to the side, "What?" I ask confused, "You don't even know if he's the one who saved you!" I pause, and think it through. "But it's worth a shot, pretty please Heartless!" "...Fine." "Yay!" I cheer she rolls her eyes and we start walking over to them and into their house.

**Sorry about the speedy introductions, I just figured everyone who's reading already knows who the Cullen's are and probably doesn't want to be reminded every time they read a twilight fanfiction XD Hope you enjoyed please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Helena's Pov:**

The house is even more beautiful on the inside. I can't believe a house could be this perfect… I stop looking around when, I feel something prodding at my mind. Edward is trying to read my mind again. Why? Aren't secrets _supposed_ to be just that a secret? Ugh whatever, I'm still not going to let that bastard read my thoughts. I walk over to Dysis and sit next her and Carlisle follows are lead and sits a crossed from her. The rest of the family spreads through out the room , Edward stands on the other side of the room, but is still in my line of sight, I sigh, exasperated by this idiot.

I can feel him trying to get in my mind, but I shut him out every time. I send ,"_Just stop_." to him in a mental message. He looks at me with wide eyes surprise written all over his face. I smirk, then look around. Alice and Bella have disappeared, Esme is sitting on the arm of the chair Carlisle is sitting in, Jasper is sneaking peaks at Dy, Emmett is smiling a big goofy grin; and Rosalie is glaring at me still. What's her problem? I send her a vision, of her kicking me out: she smiles contently and I roll my eyes. Then I listen to Carlisle speak.

**Dysis pov:**

Heartless and I are sitting on a silk couch together, The Cullen's are all standing around us staring at us… Not looking away… Talk about being really uncomfortable. I look over to Heartless and see her and Edward having an intense stare down. I smirk slightly, then look to the other side of me and see Jasper. We lock eyes for a minute until I break it and look a cross me to Carlisle who's smiling warmly at me.

"Well shall I start from the beginning?" I nod trying to tell him silently to continue. "I remember I had just left the hospital after my shift had ended, I was running through the streets heading towards the forest for a hunt, when I heard a scream. My instincts made me turn and head towards the sound. When I made it there, I saw you lying on the ground with blood pooled around you and a man with a knife standing above you. When the man looked up and saw me he ran. I quickly went over to you to help you but you were almost dead I didn't know what else to do besides turn you. When I thought I put enough venom in you I took you to the forest and left you there… I left London shortly after and went to France. I was afraid that your murder might have seen how fast I was running and would have tried to expose me." Carlisle looked at me with a straight face but, a little bit a sadness in his eyes. "I understand everything… Except, who murdered me?" I question.

"We'll I never did forget that night. I was also confused who killed you because I had never seen him before, so I did some searching and talk a couple a people and found the answer. Have you heard of the name Jack the Ripper?" Carlisle asks looking at me carefully.

"Dy you got attacked by Jack the Ripper!?" Helena cuts in. "Damn I wish I could have a cool 'Death' like that!" I look at Heartless in disbelief slap her arm. "Are you kidding me you got you heart cut out how is that not cool!" I say. "Well my death wouldn't be famous!" She counters. "Well neh! Any ways it's not like we can go…" I stop arguing with heartless when I realize we aren't the only people in the room. If I could, I would be blushing right now, because all the Cullen's are staring at us and most of them are trying not to laugh. We were all silent until Emmett breaks it, "You girls seem like a riot!" With that everyone started laughing. "Well from that I know, you know who Jack the Ripper is." Carlisle says, I laugh," Yeah I do. Thank you for telling me what happened." I stand up and pull Heartless up with me and we were heading to leave, when someone grabs my arm and says, "Wait!"

**A/N: Hey I wanted to thank everyone who favorite and followed this story it means a lot to me and my sister! I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R for my cat! ^._.^ Meow! XD**

**-GracefullyDarkend **


End file.
